InuYasha: Life of a Full Demon
by KingPerri
Summary: What would happen if InuYasha dodged the arrow that Kikyo used to seal him? What would happen after he successfully used the Shikon Jewel to become a full demon? Will that change him completely or will he still be the same InuYasha that we all know and love? Or will he become the most powerful and most evil demon in the history of the world?


"With this Shikon Jewel, I can become a Full Demon. No more of this half-Demon bullshit." the man thought to himself while sitting on a tree branch. The man had: long silver hair, golden eyes, claws on his fingers and dog ears. Aside from those unusual things, he appeared human. The man's name was Inuyasha. He had just taken the Shikon Jewel from Kikyo's Village, after having been betrayed by her. "Now my wish can finally come true. I'll be a Full Demon and no one will be able to stop me." he continued to think to himself. He was sitting in a tree, not far from the burning village that Kikyo resided in. "How the hell do I make it turn me into a demon though?" he asked himself out loud. "Do you really wish to become a Full Demon?" a feminine voice called out to him. Coming from the direction of the burning village was a woman who was wounded. Anybody could tell that she was close to death. "What is it to you, you backstabbing bitch?" Inuyasha asked her. Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha and with the last of her strength, she nocked an arrow onto the string of her bow and fired it at the half-Demon. "IT WAS YOU WHO BETRAYED ME, INUYASHA!" she yelled with finality in her voice.

Inuyasha smirked at Kikyo and dodged the bow with the natural high speed he was born with. He would've been a lot faster had he been a Full Demon. "I have no idea what you're talking about, you demented priestess. I was waiting at the lake for you, then you attacked me from out of nowhere. You weren't even really going to turn me into a human, were you?" Inuyasha asked her. Kikyo fell to her knees as she used the last of her power trying to subdue Inuyasha to the Sacred Tree. An effort that was futile since Inuyasha was fast enough to dodge the arrow. Inuyasha walked off with the Shikon Jewel tucked away in his robe. The only wish he had in his heart: was to become a Full Demon. In a secluded area close to where Inuyasha was leaving, a man was watching the half-Demon with anger in his eyes. "Kikyo and Inuyasha were supposed to take each other out. That would leave me to steal the Shikon Jewel from their cold, dead hands. I can't believe my plan backfired. Especially after I had to transform into each of them." the man thought to himself. You couldn't see what he looked like because he was wearing a white baboon cloak-like outfit. The man's name was Naraku and he like Inuyasha was a half-Demon. "Looks like I'll have to find another way to get rid of that half-breed. It will be very difficult since he has his hands on the Shikon Jewel." Naraku thought to himself before disappearing into the forest.

Inuyasha turned around because he felt that someone or something was watching him, but when he checked to see what it was there was no one there. "Only had this damned jewel for ten minutes and it already feels like I'm being targeted." Inuyasha thought to himself. He then looked down at the Shikon Jewel with confusion heavy in his amber-colored eyes. "How the hell do I use you to become a Full Demon?" Inuyasha asked the Shikon Jewel. In an area far from Inuyasha's current location, his older half-brother Sesshomaru was looking up at the sky. After taking a whiff of the wind, he could sense change in the air. "Something is happening with that pathetic half-demon." Sesshomaru thought to himself. However, Sesshomaru didn't make any move towards Inuyasha. To him, Inuyasha was as insignificant to him as a flea was. Maybe even lower than that like a maggot. "What is it, Lord Sesshomaru?" a small green imp who was accompanying him asked. This small imp was known as Jaken. "Nothing. Let us go." Sesshomaru told Jaken. They walked into the opposite direction, continuing the quest that they were on. Back to where Inuyasha was currently wasting his time, he had already made his way far from Kikyo's Village. "Now how do I use you to fulfill my lifelong dream?" Inuyasha thought to himself while looking up at the sky. With that thought, Inuyasha took the Shikon Jewel out of his robe and looked at it. It went from a soft pink to a black-violet color.

"I can feel the power flowing into me. I can feel myself changing." Inuyasha thought to himself with a wicked smile on his face. He could feel his doggy ears shrink from the top of his head and new ones just like Sesshomaru's sprouted out from where normal people's ears were. His senses became heightened beyond his wildest imagination and he could feel immense power that was now at his disposal. His canine teeth became sharper and more elongated, purple stripes appeared under his eyes and above all he didn't lose his reason. After the transformation completed itself, Inuyasha began cackling like a mad scientist. "Finally I've become a Full Demon. Look out world. You're about to see an entirely different me." he said out loud. "Lord Inuyasha." a small, but old-sounding voice called out. Inuyasha reached out into the air and grabbed a miniscule demon before it could land on him. "If it isn't Old Man Myoga. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere far away from me?" Inuyasha asked the old flea demon.

"You've changed my Lord. Not for the better I see." Myoga noted after taking in Inuyasha's new appearance. "I'm a Full Demon now Myoga. I was just on my way to see Sesshomaru. I can smell the bastard from right here." Inuyasha told the flea. "That's impossible. The only possible way for you to become a Full Demon is the-." Myoga started saying. With his unused hand, Inuyasha showed Myoga the slightly tainted Shikon Jewel. "It's all mine and I got quite the power up from it. Now tell me Myoga, what have you found out in your travels?" Inuyasha asked. Myoga looked at the Shikon Jewel then looked back at Inuyasha's face. "You have no idea what you've just done, Lord Inuyasha. Now you can never wield it." Myoga told Inuyasha. "Wield what, you old fleabag?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. "Your father's sword of course. It was created with one of his fangs, just as Sesshomaru's sword was. I found out that Sesshomaru is currently looking for the location of your father's most powerful sword: the Tetsusaiga." Myoga explained to Inuyasha.

"So that bastard brother of mine wants the sword huh? Where is it?" Inuyasha asked. "Were you not listening to me, Lord Inuyasha? You cannot wield the sword even if I told you where it was, since you are a Full Demon now." Myoga repeated to the silver-haired male. "We'll see about that, won't we? Now where is the sword, old man?" Inuyasha asked Myoga. "It's at your sire's grave, my Lord." Myoga told Inuyasha before fleeing from him. "I don't even know what the Old Man looks like, let alone where his grave is. Looks like I'll have to ask Sesshomaru before I kill him." Inuyasha thought to himself. "This is bad. I have to tell Totosai about this." Myoga thought while running from Inuyasha. Once again, Sesshomaru caught a whiff of change in the air. As it did earlier, it came from the direction of where Inuyasha was. "The half-blood embarrassment no longer smells like a half-demon. Now he smells like a Full Demon. What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru thought to himself. "This is highly unusual, even for my Lord. Twice today he's looked up at the sky as if something was wrong. Do I dare ask him what's wrong again?" Jaken thought to himself.

"We're changing course Jaken." Sesshomaru told the small, green imp. "Where is it we're going now, my Lord?" Jaken asked Sesshomaru. "We're going to go see the half-breed whelp that is my half-brother." Sesshomaru told him. "Why are we bothering to waste our time with that half-demon?" Jaken asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at Jaken and punched him with his right arm. Sesshomaru then walked towards Inuyasha's direction while Jaken was seeing stars on the ground. After coming back to his senses, Jaken ran after Sesshomaru trying to catch up to him. "My Lord. Do you think that Inuyasha knows the location of your sire's sword: the Tetsusaiga?" Jaken asked Sesshomaru. "He was just a newborn when Father died. I highly doubt he even knows about the sword, but something about the wind suggests he's changed." Sesshomaru explained which was highly unlike him. "Lord Sesshomaru never talks this much. Even to me. Inuyasha must have gone through some incredible change to make this reaction come out of my Lord." Jaken thought to himself. "It seems he was coming to us anyway." Sesshomaru muttered out loud. "What do you mean, my Lord?" Jaken asked in confusion. "That half-breed whelp was coming in our direction, as if he knew our exact location. He'll be here in a little while." Sesshomaru told Jaken.

In no time at all, Inuyasha did show up in front of Sesshomaru and Jaken. Sesshomaru was the first to notice the changes of Inuyasha's being. "What is this? You're a Full Demon now?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha. "Thanks for noticing, you bastard of an older brother. I've got a question for you." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru. "What makes you think I'll answer it?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha boredly. Inuyasha disappeared from in front of them and in a split second, he had his claws at Sesshomaru's throat and was behind his older brother. "You die if you don't answer the question. That's why you'll answer it." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru. "When did he get behind Lord Sesshomaru? Matter of fact, when did he get this fast?" Jaken thought to himself. There wasn't a flicker of fear in Sesshomaru's golden eyes, as he looked back at Inuyasha. "You must have a death wish to raise a claw against me whelp." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha. "No I don't. I was planning to kill you after I got my answer from you. Now, is it true you're looking for the Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"How did you hear about our father's sword?" Sesshomaru asked. "Old Man Myoga has a big mouth." Inuyasha answered with a wicked smile on his face. "Is that a fact?" Sesshomaru asked boredly. "Enough of this back and forth banter. Are you looking for the Tetsusaiga or are you not?" Inuyasha asked. After asking the question, he brought his claws even closer to Sesshomaru's throat. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's hand and threw him away at a tree. Inuyasha landed on his feet on the ground, while looking at Sesshomaru. "I'm going to take that as you are looking for Tetsusaiga. I'll also take it as you don't know where it even is. Now you're useless. I'll let you live for now, so you can find the sword for me." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru before walking away. "Don't turn your back on me you insolent cur." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha. "What are you going to do about it Sesshomaru? I thought you didn't raise a finger to those who you think are weaker to you." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru without turning around.

Sesshomaru scoffed at his insolent younger half-brother and turned around and walked in the direction of north-northwest. "Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken yelled. Once again, he was left to try to catch up to his master. "It just became so much easier to rile that elder brother of mine up." Inuyasha thought to himself with a smirk on his face. "I can't believe that insolent half-demon. How dare he try to use Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken thought out loud. "That whelp isn't a half-demon anymore. I don't know how he became a Full Demon, but I know he's changed." Sesshomaru told Jaken. "Maybe I can answer that question for you." a voice called out from the forest. Sesshomaru looked over to the forest area to see a man dressed in a white baboon cloak-like outfit. "Who are you, half-demon?" Sesshomaru asked him. "My name is Naraku. Your brother has something I want. Something that should've been rightfully mine earlier. He screwed up my plan." Naraku explained to Sesshomaru.

"Why should I care about what he took from you?" Sesshomaru asked. "It is not I that he stole from me, but from the Priestess Kikyo. The item that was under her protection was stolen by Inuyasha when he was but a half-demon like myself. Unfortunately for two things: one, he has what I want and two, Kikyo is no longer part of the world of the living." Naraku told Sesshomaru. "You waste my time. Either tell me what he took or get ready to taste my poison claws." Sesshomaru told Naraku. "So impatient Sesshomaru. That must be your inner dog at work. Fine then. I'll get straight to the point. Inuyasha is now in possession of the Shikon Jewel. The Jewel has the measly power to turn a half-demon into a Full Demon with no problem….among other things. It's much more powerful than you can imagine." Naraku explained. "It seems that the half-demons of today must think that I'm a person that can be used." Sesshomaru noted. "I don't want to use you Sesshomaru. I want you to be my ally. I'm pretty sure I can help you find this 'Tetsusaiga' that you seem to want so badly. Just give me fifty years to find it." Naraku told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru disappeared from view and reappeared directly in front of Naraku with his claws gleaming. With blinding speed, he brought his claws down on Naraku. Naraku's body disappeared out of the white baboon-like cloak and the only thing left in the cloak was a wooden golem. "He didn't even have the courage to see me face-to-face. The coward." Sesshomaru thought to himself. "The nerve of that guy. How dare he try to use Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken thought to himself. Sesshomaru turned away from the wooden golem and headed back in the direction that he was heading. Jaken followed him as quickly as his tiny legs would allow. "Now it seems like we are in a race to find the Tetsusaiga: Lord Sesshomaru and I, that whelp InuYasha and that insolent half-demon Naraku. This has become much more troublesome." Jaken thought to himself.


End file.
